


As Sweet As A Chuupet

by msby13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Play, Ice Play, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader receiving, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, it's just his chuupet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msby13/pseuds/msby13
Summary: Suna thinks that by combining you and a chuupet, you'll become the best meal he's ever eaten.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	As Sweet As A Chuupet

**Author's Note:**

> my 2 braincells can only think horny...... no write!!! only horny!!!!!!! brrr
> 
> so this fic happened i guess LOL   
> i hope u guys enjoy!!!!! soz in advance if suna seems a little ooc, i think about him a lot but not as much as atsumu so..... i might not have written his character as well as i'd hoped ;;;;;; and this fic was so much harder to write than the one before zzzzz

You’re humming to yourself while stirring the miso into the soup, until you hear the thud of the front door. There’s some shuffling until a figure pops around the corner of the kitchen.

“I’m home” Suna says, as he walks right up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and planting his head on top of yours.

“Welcome back, Rin-Rin”, you giggle as you move one of your hands down to the ones Suna’s got around you, the other still stirring the soup making sure it doesn’t burn. “Dinner’s ready.”

Suna hums and lets go of you, heading to the fridge. He opens the freezer and grabs a frozen chuupet, a sound you’ve come to recognise over the years. He walks back and returns to his original position, only now with a chuupet in his hand.

“Rin-Rin, are you really going to eat th–“

Your breath hitches as Suna reaches under your apron, feeling the frozen treat brushing against your hip. His hand plays with the elastic of your leggings and he lightly chuckles against your ear, relishing in the way you react.

“I never said I was gonna eat the chuupet.” His breath was fanning your ear with how close his face was. You can feel your face heat up, despite the coldness slowly making its way down your body. 

“Th-Then…” your breath hitches again as Suna guides down the chuupet ever-so closely to your clothed slit. “Let’s have dinner now…”

“Mmm…” Suna hums, as if he needs time to contemplate what he wants when he’s already pulling down your leggings. In a rush, he pulls your underwear along with it and then immediately brings back the chuupet against your slit. Your thighs clench at the chill it brings to your bare heat and you let out a whine.

“Rin…” Your voice breathy as Suna’s other hand brushes over your clit ever so lightly.

“Yes, baby?” He mouths against the back of your neck, his hand finding the right position and starts rubbing circles onto your clit. You quickly turn off the stove and go to grip the countertop to find something to hold onto while your legs start to falter at Suna’s touch.

“C-Can’t this wait until after…? Dinner will get cold…”

“I don’t mind having a cold dinner tonight.” 

You both know he’s not talking about the food that’s sitting on the dining table right now. 

The frozen chuupet starts rubbing along your slit and combined with Suna’s hand at your clit moving faster, you can’t help but let out a moan.

Next thing you know, you’re being lifted and placed on top of the kitchen counter. Suna’s standing right in between your legs, your eyes meeting his golden-green ones. His eyes lull you in, your heart skipping a beat when his slightly chapped lips first press onto yours. He knows he’s taken your breath away, and with every calculated move of his tongue, he’ll continue to just take more, more, and _more_. And you’re oh-so willing to _give_. So you let him take charge, your tongues dancing with each other’s. You break apart panting, catching up on all the breaths he took away from you.

Suna flips your apron over, exposing your bare pussy. He runs his fingers along your opening and brings back the chuupet to replace his fingers. You twitch at the chilling sensation, holding onto his shoulders as Suna continues to rub the frozen stick against you.

“So wet already.” He comments while he leans in for another kiss. You whimper as the chuupet finds your clit, sending shivers up your spine. Your legs wrap around him as he continues to circle the bud, your whimpers occasionally louder whenever he rubs it _just right._

“Rin-Rin… S-Stop teasing…” You look up at him with your puppy eyes, your legs pulling him closer to your body in an attempt to coax him to giving you more.

Suna tilts his head forward, his lips almost brushing against yours. 

“ _Darling_ , you know dinner takes time to cool down.” He coos, and your heart can’t help but flutter at the name. Even though he’s got your legs around him, bare pussy dripping wet and keening for more. He can hear your whimpers, desperate and begging for more, but Suna loves to take the time to tease you. And he knows just how to get you wrapped around his finger.

His calloused hand runs up your thigh, along your back, as he goes for another kiss. You feel yourself melting under his touch, despite the chuupet still frozen solid rubbing at your clit. Suna’s still rubbing at it ever-so slowly and he just loves the way you’re whining into his mouth.

You’re starting to lose the sensation at your bud, giving in to the numbness that the freezing cold is bringing. Suna knows because he’s analysed your every reaction before. You’re not whining against his lips and your legs aren’t nudging him towards you anymore, so he decides it’s time to change his tactic.

The chuupet moves down to your slit and rubs along the lips to your opening with ease, thanks to all the slick that’s pooled from the teasing earlier. A moan escapes your lips at the cold touching your neglected pussy.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Suna smirks, and your cheeks flush in embarrassment. He positions the frozen stick right against your entrance and looks into your eyes, silently asking for permission. You bite your lower lip and nod, and you feel the chuupet slowly enter inside you. The contrast between your heat and the ice makes you squirm around and clench around it tightly, your hands gripping Suna’s shoulders harder.

“Easy, baby…” Suna hushes as he pauses the chuupet’s movements and strokes your back in an attempt to soothe your tension. Your breathing starts to even out and he continues to push the chuupet further inside, looking for any signs of discomfort. The moan that escapes your lips erases all his worries and he pulls the chuupet back out to push right back inside you to hear another one of your sweet mewls.

“R-Rin…” you huff in between your mewls while he’s fucking you with the chuupet. The ice inside your heat feels so strange, the contrast in temperature makes your hips buckle, unsure if you want more of the friction or if you’re trying to avoid the cold.

Suna plants kisses along your jaw and relishes in the way you’re whimpering and breathless against his ear. One particular thrust has you squeal, his shirt bundled under your fists, and the pleasure running up your spine as your lower back arches for more. Another thrust of the chuupet mimics the one before and it earns him another one of those squeals. He places a quick kiss on your lips and shuffles down.

“R-Rin… where are–“ you don’t even finish your sentence before Suna’s mouth ghosts over your clit, giving you the answer. He licks his lips as those narrow golden green eyes stare right back to yours, his breath warm against the cool of your bud.

“Please…” you plead, trying to move your hips closer to those lips of his.

“Don’t even have to ask baby,” Suna licks up the lips of your opening, passing by the chuupet still left inside, and up back to your clit. “I know.”

The way you clench around the still-frozen chuupet at those words wears Suna’s patience thin and he dives right onto your clit. Licking and flicking your bud with his tongue just the way he knows you love, and the moans that he’s hearing are just the evidence of so.

He pushes the chuupet back right into your sweet spot just like before and your thighs attempt to clench around Suna, but the arm he’s got around one of your thighs keeps you in place while he’s ravishing you. 

As the chuupet continues to thrust right into your sweet spot, combined with the way Suna’s licking and sucking at your clit like a man-starved (he is, after all), your hand finds its way to Suna’s hair and gently tugs for more. 

“R-Rin… gonna cum–!!” He speeds up, the pleasure building up so fast that you instantly release it, screaming out Suna’s name. Your back arches against the wall and the hand in his hair grips tighter. 

He groans at the force and slows down, helping you ride out your orgasm until your hips stutter from the oversensitivity. Suna pulls out the chuupet from your pussy and lets it fall to the ground before moving back up to kiss you again, the taste of yourself still on his tongue.

“Rin-Rin… Dinner time–” you feel something hard press up against your now-sensitive pussy, hearing a soft growl from Suna.

“I’m not done yet,” he whispers against your lips, completely enamoured by the way you look right now– eyes blown out with lust, apron flipped over with your dripping wet pussy all on display for him. With his cock just barely freed from his sweatpants, he starts grinding along that wet slit of yours, then lines the tip to your entrance and you yelp.

“Wait! ‘m still s-sensitive–” 

Without any warning, Suna thrusts right into you, bottoming out immediately. You let out a loud moan, your back arching in pleasure at how well he fills you up. Without a second to rest, Suna pulls out to only pound right back into you, setting a merciless pace. You’d forgotten how cold the chuupet had cooled your inside until the heat of Suna’s cock continues to stretch your walls. 

You sob at every thrust he makes, completely overwhelmed with how sensitive you are. Your body thrashes to try and find an escape, but with your legs hung over his arms and the grip on your waist Suna has on you keeps you open for his relentless pounding. 

“Rin!! T-Too much–!!” 

“Another baby,” he groans as your pussy only continues to clench tighter around his length. “You can give me another, yeah?”

You whine, feeling Suna’s cock drive deeper and deeper into your pussy. The way you’re clenching around him so tightly has him pulling out with as much vigour as he’s using to pound into you. The kitchen filling up with obscene noises – your voice screaming out Suna’s name, the lewd squelches from your dripping pussy, and the sound of skin against skin whenever Suna pounds deep into you. It’s a miracle that the neighbours haven’t come knocking to complain about the noise yet.

Despite your protest earlier, Suna’s thrusting has you feeling that familiar coil in your stomach building up once again, one of his hands moving down to thumb at your sensitive clit.

“Rin–! Cum– gonna cum–!!” You scream out in between your sobs.

“Yeah?” he breathes against your ear, “Fuck, I’m close too.”

He changes his angle just enough to thrust right into your sweet spot again to send you over the edge.

Your moans become a mixture of sobs and pants, your body quivering against his own, and your pussy gushing as Suna continues to fuck you through your climax. You mind gets lost in the pleasure, babbling an incoherent mix of his name and _too much_. Suna’s own breathing and thrusts start to become more erratic as he chases his own high, and before you know it, he’s spilling hot ropes of cum inside you. He groans as his cock continues to twitch inside of you, emptying every last drop.

You’re both left heaving against each other for a little while, and Suna makes the first move to pull out his softening cock. You can feel the cum starting to drool out of you and Suna grabs a paper towel to wipe the excess. He helps you off the counter and places a peck on your forehead before bending down to pick up your panties and the half-frozen chuupet.

“You said dinner was ready?” he deadpans as if he didn’t fuck your brains out just a minute ago. He passes you your underwear and heads to the fridge.

“Yeah– well no, not anymore. I’m gonna have to reheat everything.” You huff and he just hums in response. You put your panties on as you watch him put the chuupet back into the freezer.

You’re probably not gonna look at that very chuupet the same way again.


End file.
